


Dead Flowers

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Nancy loses her father and it nearly drives her over the edge. Will the Hardy family be able to bring her back?
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead Flowers

"Nancy!"

Frank Hardy ran over followed by his younger brother Joe.

"Is she?" Joe asked, kneeling down on the ground beside him. Frank didn't answer as he lifted up my limp body. He smoothed my hair back seeing the large bump on my forehead.

They both held their breath as I opened my eyes.

"Frank." I said

Joe sighed watching his brother hold me tenderly in his arms.

A few hours later Carson Drew came down stairs seeing Frank and Joe resting in the living room. Frank stood from the couch walking over to the older man.

"How is she?"

"Asleep. I gave her the pills the doctor provided." He said, tiredly.

Frank nodded looking down. Carson knew how much I meant to Frank. He put his hand on Franks shoulder before stepping down going into the living room. Frank walked into the living room sitting down near Joe looking at the floor.

"We almost lost her." Joe said

"I know." Frank said

"Don't you think it's time to say you love her?"

Frank looked at Joe as he sat back.

"Joe." He warned.

"Frank, I have watched you two for years. You have to stop being shy and tell her."

"It's not the right time all right?"

Joe raised his hands in surrender watching Frank get up and go into the kitchen.

I moved in bed feeling drained of energy. As I laid still I remembered the explosion and the almost kiss between Frank and I in the warehouse then nothing. I was so confused about my relationship with Frank. I knew Joe could tell what was happening and I knew he wanted it to happen, but Frank was hesitant as was I. A knock at the door broke my thoughts apart. The door opened quietly and I saw Frank come in. He smiled as he walked over looking at me.

"Good afternoon Drew."

"What time is it?" I asked

"About three."

"Must be the pills that are making me tired." I said, yawning.

"Or your injury." He said, as he sat on the bed. I looked at him seeing faint scratches on his face. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. Is Joe okay?"

"He's fine. He keeps asking when your going to get up."

I smiled faintly.

"Nan, there's something…..we should talk about." He said, seriously.

"Yes?"

"Well….I like you and…"

Just then another knock came and Joe came in smiling.

"Your awake!" He said

"I just woke up." I said

Frank moved off the bed not saying a thing as Joe took his place on the bed.

"You look all right to me, Drew, or are you just playing sick?"

"I'll be out the door before you are, Hardy."

He chuckled touching my hand glancing up at Frank.

"We are glad your all right."

"I am to."

"I think I will go and have lunch." Frank said "I'll have Hannah bring you something."

"Frank, you wanted to talk?" I said

"We can later." He said, leaving.

"Was I interrupting?" Joe asked

"Frank said he had to talk to me."

"Oh." Joe said, looking down.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, getting up. "I better go eat to."

"Joe what is going on?"

"See you Nan."

I sighed watching him disappear. That evening I slowly made my way downstairs as fast as my bruised body would take me. Dad came out of his office seeing me in my blue robe.

"Honey, your supposed to be resting."

"I felt like getting up." I said, hugging him.

"I knew you would not stay down for long."

"You know me to well." I said, moving back to look around. "Where are Frank and Joe?"

"They went out saying something about bringing a pizza back."

"Oh."

My mind was racing thinking about what they were up to. They opened the door seeing Carson walking over to greet them.

"How was it?" He asked

"We didn't get anything knew." Joe said, as he carried a pizza box through to the kitchen stopping as he saw me sleeping on the couch. "What is Nancy doing down here?"

"She came down to see you two I think." Carson said, quietly as he walked behind him into the kitchen. Frank walked over stopping to look at me peacefully sleeping with my hands cradling my head.

"Frank?" Joe called, looking at him from the doorway. Frank recovered walking past the couch.

"We went to the warehouse to see if we could find any evidence that would put Logan Smith there." Frank said, as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You found nothing?" Carson asked

"The police really did a search over everything. There was nothing." Joe said

Carson sighed as he sat between them tapping his fingers on the table.

"There has to be something to put him away. While he is out there my daughter is not safe."

"He's experienced. He never leaves a fingerprint. That bomb was for Nancy, but I think as a warning." Frank said

"A warning?" Carson asked

"We were getting close to finding him. What better way to stall the investigation then distraction."

"Meaning Nancy being hurt?" Joe asked

"Yes, I think he meant to hurt her so we would stop."

"He's not going to stop me." I said, coming into the kitchen.

"Nan." Frank said

I walked over sitting down beside Joe looking at them all seeing that same look of concern.

"He wants me to quit. I won't do it."

"Nancy, I know Frank and Joe will protect you, but I can't stop worrying that this man will do something that could end your life."

"Dad, we are close. I can't stop now."

I stood slowly leaving them alone. Joe shook his head looking at Frank. I typed on my computer in my room hearing my door open. Glancing back I saw Frank standing at the door looking at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"I am looking up news about the explosion."

He nodded leaning back on the bed.

"Nan, I think your dad has a point."

"What point?" I asked, looking at the screen.

"Logan is fixed on you. You are all he thinks about and I think it is a good idea that you cool it for now."

I turned looking at him with my mouth open.

"Cool it for now?"

"Yes." He said, looking at me.

"I can't believe you said that. Frank, we have him where we want him."

"This man could do worse. He could kidnap your dad."

"We have him."

"No, we don't you do." He said, standing. "This is an obsession with you now. I think since this started you got what…three hours sleep."

"This man killed a good friend of mine. I have to see it through!" I shouted, standing.

He sighed looking at me.

"Nancy, you are out for revenge. You are hurt and angry. You watched Jane Greer die right in front of you. I know what it feels like to lose someone and let revenge take over. Joe knows as well remember? You have to stop before it ruins the great detective inside you." He said, as he walked over touching my face.

I walked over to the bed sitting down.

"I remember meeting Jane when I was five year's old. She lived across the road and….we played every single day."

Frank sat beside me as I reached up wiping away a tear.

"I remember her laugh and smile." I said, looking at him. "Then I watched him take her and he….hit her…over and over."

I stood walking over to the door to my bedroom turning to face him.

"He looked at me tied to a chair as he tortured her. He took his knife and carved….into her skin. I hear her screams begging me to help her! I couldn't help her Frank! I couldn't….help her!" I cried, feeling him pull me to him.

"Ssh." He said

I sobbed against his chest as he rubbed my back. Joe came up later going to the room he and Frank shared. Not seeing his brother he walked over to my room knocking gently. Slowly opening the door he saw Frank looking at him from the bed where I slept against him like a child.

"Is she all right?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Frank said "Go to bed. I'll be in later."

"Okay."

Frank smoothed my hair as he sighed turning the light off next to the bed. An hour later he came into the spare room seeing Joe was sleeping on one of the twin beds on the left. Frank laid down with his clothes on in the other bed yawning. He listened to Joe snoring as he thought about me.

Dad opened my bedroom door seeing I was still sleeping on my side. He touched my hair fixing my blanket then he walked out closing the door. Coming down the stairs he heard my two best friends George and Bess talking to the Frank and Joe in the kitchen.

"I wish we could do something." Bess said

"Yeah." George said

Carson walked in looking at them all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"How is she?" Joe asked

"Sleeping." Carson said, as he took a seat near Frank. Joe sighed looking at his brother who sat silently lost in thought.

"Maybe you all could have a day of rest." Carson said "Perhaps take her to the beach."

"That's a good idea." Bess said

"Nancy would like that." Joe said, as he looked at Frank.

I woke finding Bess standing by my bed with a big smile on her face. An hour later I was sitting in a red convertible between Bess and George while Frank and Joe were in the front seat. As they talked I looked around letting my hair fly around in the wind. I looked ahead I noticed Frank looking at me in the rearview mirror. Quickly I looked away as if to stop him from reading my thoughts. We all sat on the beach chatting about this and that. Joe stood taking off his shirt as Bess and George ran to the water. I looked over at Frank as he watched Joe run to the water only to grab Bess and throw her making her scream. He smiled looking over at me. I looked back at the three in the water having fun. Slowly I stood walking off by myself. Frank stood running over to where I was.

"Having fun?" He asked

"Not very much." I said "I am ruining the day."

"Nan, your not." He said

"I am glad you and Joe are here. I feel safer."

"I am glad I get to see you."

I smiled faintly walking with him.

"I've missed you a lot." He said

"I missed you…and Joe." I said, looking at him. "I think I missed you more."

He stopped facing me. I shook searching his eyes. We leaned in slowly till our lips touched. I put my arm around his back as he pulled me closer to him. Joe threw Bess again before looking over seeing us kissing further down the beach. George walked over in the water to look next to Joe.

"What are you…?" Bess asked, as she waded over stopping with her mouth open looking at us.

"Is this happening?" George asked

"I think so." Bess said

Joe looked at them then he nodded.

"I know it is." He said "It has to."

Frank moved back opening his eyes looking at me. I looked at him feeling his fingers touch my face.

"Frank, does this mean we can stop pretending?" I asked

"I think it does." He said "Nancy, will you…go out with me?"

I nodded slowly smiling. He smiled leaning down again kissing me. Joe smiled looking at the two girls next to him. Bess and George looked at each other excited.

Frank and I jumped as we heard cheering coming from Joe, Bess and George. They danced in the water clapping. Frank shook his head looking at them as I hugged him. By late afternoon we were all in the car again riding home. Bess and Joe sat in the front talking and laughing as George sat beside Frank and I. He held me against him kissing my head now and again as I smiled with my head on his chest.

They drove up to my house and I saw something that was not right. Bess and Joe stopped talking looking at the front door of the house seeing it was open. I climbed over the car running to the door.

"Dad!"

"Nancy, wait!" Frank yelled behind me.

I ran in stopping looking around.

"Dad?"

Frank stopped behind me looking around the lit house. Nothing looked out of place. I watched Frank walk into the living room hearing Joe come in with Bess and George.

"What's going on?" Bess asked

I walked to dad's office door opening it.

"Dad?"

I walked in screaming. Joe ran in seeing what I was seeing. Hannah and my dad both gagged and shot together lying on the floor. Frank ran in stopping seeing them.

"Call the police!" Joe said

I fell to the ground after that letting the darkness take control. Joe got up running over to me seeing a bloodied message behind the door.

STOP OR JOIN THEM NANCY

A few weeks later I sat outside in the back yard staring at a tree. Laura Hardy walked over to the door to stand next to her husband Fenton as he looked at me.

"The police called, they want to talk to her." She said

"She won't talk to anyone." Fenton said "She just sits there staring."

Laura nodded sadly. Frank walked in seeing his parents looking outside.

"Mom?"

Laura looked at her son.

"Joe and I are going to go to the funeral home."

"I'll go with you." She said

Fenton watched them go then he looked back at me. He opened the door getting a chair walking over to sit next to me.

"Hello Nancy." He said, as he sat down. "It's nice out here."

I continued to stare as he looked at me.

"I was going to have some lunch and I thought you'd be hungry as well." He said

He moved his chair to sit in front of me. He sighed looking at me reaching over he touched my pale hand in my lap.

"Nancy dear, you must try to eat something."

I blinked looking at something on the grass. He just sat there touching my hand. Laura, Frank and Joe came back quietly moving around the house. Frank walked over to the back door seeing his dad still sitting in his chair holding my hand. He looked over seeing Frank motioning him to come out.

"Son, will you sit here and keep Nancy company while I get something for her to eat?"

"Sure." Frank said

Fenton got up shaking his head at Frank leaving him. Frank sat in the chair in front of me touching my hand.

"Hey Nan." He said "I wish you would say something. We all miss you."

He watched me blink looking down.

"Joe said he wants to go to the beach again. Me to." He said, looking down. "I miss you."

Laura walked over looking out as Fenton made a sandwich. Joe came in sitting at the table. Laura walked over touching his hair watching Fenton go out again.

"I wish there was something to do." Joe said

"We all do, honey." She said

Frank stood watching his father walk over taking his place in the chair.

"I made you something to eat." He announced, lifting the sandwich to my mouth. When I didn't do anything he sighed. "Dear, you need to eat."

Frank walked back to the house as Fenton tried again. He came back in leaving the sandwich in the chair he was sitting in looking at his wife.

"Did she eat?" She asked

"No."

Laura shook her head as she wiped the table. Later Laura sat on my bed smoothing my hair away from my face as I stared at the wall to my left. She started humming something that I recognized. I blinked moving my head to look at her. She stopped looking at me.

"My…mother…hummed that song" I said

"Nancy?" She said

"My mother." I said, moving my head to the side.

Laura got up opening the door getting Fenton who came in sitting on the bed touching my hand.

"Nancy?" He called "Can you hear me?"

"Please honey say something again." Laura pleaded, as she sat on the other side to me. She started to hum the song again as Fenton looked at me.

I blinked moving my head to look at her.

"Mother?" I said

"Nancy?" Fenton said

I moved my head looking at him.

"Where is daddy?"

Fenton looked at Laura then at me.

"Honey, your dad is not here."

I blinked more looking from one of them to the other.

"Mr. Hardy?" I said

He sighed nodding.

"Yes, it's me."

"My dad is all right isn't he?"

Laura looked at him sadly.

"Dear, your dad had an accident."

"Accident?" I asked, trying to sit up. They pushed me down.

"Yes, an accident."

I looked at him scared.

"He's all right."

"No, honey, he isn't." Fenton said

I looked over at Laura then at him.

"No….he's fine…I know he is…..my dad is downstairs….Dad!" I yelled, trying to get up. "Dad!"

Frank came in seeing both his parents trying to make me lie down.

"Dad!"

"It's okay." Laura said

"Laura, will you go down and get the pills the doctor gave us and some water." Fenton said

"Yes." She said, running out looking at Frank.

"Calm down." Fenton said, as he pushed me back.

"No, dad!" I yelled

"Ssh."

Frank looked back seeing his mother run in with a glass of water and the bottle of pills. Fenton looked back at Frank.

"Frank go out and close the door."

Frank knew from his tone he meant business. Frank closed the door closing his eyes as he heard me crying and his parents trying to calm me down.

Fenton opened the spare room door and hour later seeing Joe sleeping but Frank was missing. He came down stairs going to the back door seeing his son standing in the back yard. Frank heard the door open and his father come out.

"Nancy is asleep. Your mother is with her."

Frank nodded silently. Fenton touched his shoulder. Frank moved hugging his father feeling lost. Fenton felt his son break down against him.

Laura looked at me sleeping standing she walked out turning off the light. Frank and Fenton came up quietly. Laura kissed Frank goodnight then she looked at her husband as Frank went to bed.

The next day Joe came into my room seeing I was sitting up in bed looking pale. He sat down on the bed looking at me.

"Mom just made a good breakfast." He said

I looked at him then down.

"You have to be hungry."

I shook my head. He sighed looking at my hands together on the blanket.

"Frank asked Bess and George to come over and watch movies tonight."

I looked at him again.

"We could have pizza."

The door opened again and Fenton came in with a tray of breakfast. He motioned Joe to leave as he put the tray down across my lap. Joe sadly walked out closing the door as Fenton brought over my desk chair and sat down next to the bed. I looked at the tray then at him.

"Hungry?" He asked

I shook my head.

He moved closer taking some bacon off the plate and eating some.

"Good." He said "Try some."

I looked at the plate not moving. He sat back watching me.

"Honey, you have not eaten since I have been here."

I shook my head looking down. He moved the tray and sat on the bed touching my hair.

"Did Joe tell you what we are doing tonight?"

I slowly nodded.

"Perhaps you'll join us."

I looked at him.

That evening George and Bess sat in the living room as Joe stood looking at the different movies to pick from in his hand. Laura came out of the kitchen with drinks and a bowl of popcorn.

"It's not the same without Nancy." Bess said

"I know." Joe said

Frank came in with the pizza as Joe started the movie. Fenton and Laura sat down watching it on the couch as Frank went up to see me. I laid in bed looking to the side as he came in. I looked over at him as he walked in.

"We are watching the movie."

I nodded looking at him.

"Want to come down?"

Shaking my head I watched him sit down on the bed sighing.

"Nan, we miss you. It's not fun without you. I miss you."

I looked to the side.

He leaned over kissing my head then he quietly left. I heard the noise downstairs closing my eyes. Fenton watched Frank come down stairs and come in sitting in a chair rubbing his face.

As the movie ended Joe pressed stop getting up to put in another. A noise upstairs made them all look at each other. Frank stood looking out at the stairs seeing me slowly coming down in my yellow pajamas and blue robe. He walked over standing at the bottom.

"Nancy?" Bess said, standing with George.

I stopped seeing them then I looked at Frank. Coming down all the way I put my arms around Frank's neck letting my head rest on his shoulder. He hugged me to him as George started to cry hugging Bess. Frank heard me sniff and he kissed my head.

"Don't let me go Frank." I said, whispering.

"What do you say we watch another movie?" Joe said

"Yeah." Bess said, wiping her eyes.

Frank and I moved apart and Bess and George came over hugging me. Frank and I sat together on the carpeted floor holding each other as the others watched the movie. I felt better with him near. He smoothed my hair kissing my head. I closed my eyes feeling his other arm rubbing my arm. George handed Frank the bowl of popcorn which he tried to feed to me, but I shook my head.

The funerals were on a Saturday. Per dad's wishes it was simple and low key. Laura helped me dress and Frank took me to the car with the Hardy's following. We sat for the service at church then to the gravesite. As the Reverend read from the bible I stared at my dad's black casket. Frank held me against him keeping one eye on me and the other looking around. I knew I would breakdown and it didn't happen until the service was over. Fenton walked over taking me from Frank holding me against him as we walked to the car. I opened my eyes looking over seeing none other than Logan Smith standing across the graveyard wearing a black suit carrying some dead flowers looking straight at me. I screamed struggling wildly.

"You Killed them! You killed them!" I screamed

Fenton struggled with me as he looked over at Logan. Frank and Joe ran over looking as well.

"That man! He's the one!" Frank called

Several policemen came from behind some trees running over as Logan ran off. I struggled madly against Fenton screaming hysterically. Laura watched Joe and Frank run after Logan as she tried to help her husband.

Frank ran back to the car minutes later with Joe. Fenton stood leaning against the car waiting.

"They got him." Joe said

"Good." Fenton said

Frank looked inside the car seeing Laura holding me as I cried. Laura came upstairs with a bowl of soup for me when we all got home. I sat up in bed watching her come in.

"This is soup my mother made me when I was sad." She said, sitting down on the bed. "I loved when she made it."

Dipping a spoon in it she lifted it up to my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth letting her feed me. She smiled as she lowered the spoon.

"It's….good." I said

She nodded feeding me again.

"Thank you." I said "For taking care of me…..I miss that."

"We all need someone to take care of us."

I looked down.

"My mother used to hum that song and I used to feel so safe." I said

She just looked at me after she finished feeding me.

"Then one day she wasn't there and…my…dad….was sad." I said, sniffing "He didn't know the song….and I felt alone. Now….I am truly alone."

"Your not alone. You have us." She said, taking my hand.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, my voice breaking.

She moved closer hugging me.

"We are going to get you through this."

I nodded against her.

A few weeks later I stood in the empty house looking around. Frank came in seeing me standing alone. He walked over touching my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked

"I grew up in this house. Now it's empty."

"I know."

I moved hugging him.

"I am glad your coming to Bayport." He said "I love you."

"I love you to."

He kissed me then led me out of the house to the car. I looked back at my home sadly looking at it.


	2. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Nancy are in love and happy, but when Logan Smith escapes jail their world crashes down.

Frank woke in bed looking at the window nearest to him. He listened to the birds chirping as the sunlight peeked in. Moving he looked over seeing me lying beside him sleeping still. He relished the time that he could watch me sleep. His phone went off beside him and he sighed moving to get it before it woke me.

"Do you know what time it is?" Joe asked, on the other end.

"Yes, I know." Frank said, looking over at me before getting up leaving the room.

"You and Nancy were supposed to meet me at seven it is now nine."

"Nancy was tired." Frank said, as he entered the kitchen to make coffee.

"Spare me; I don't need to know about your….private life." Joe said, sighing.

"Fine, are you coming over?"

"Yes, right after I talk to the District Attorney."

Frank hung up shaking his head. He made coffee and then leaned on the counter thinking about the last few months. He worried about me after my father died after being shot in the house. I had recovered and chose to stay in Bayport with the Hardy's. Frank got an apartment and asked me to live there. Now it seemed as if our lives were complete.

I came out yawning in one of Franks tee shirts. He looked over admiring this shirt on me. I leaned up kissing him then I got some coffee.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to go back home." I said, blowing on the hot coffee in the mug I held. The trial of Logan Smith was beginning and I was asked to come and testify. I wanted to move on, but this man kept pulling me back.

"Nan?"

I blinked looking over at him. He set his cup down walking over to me. I set my mug down and let him hold me.

"I think when this is over we should plan a trip."

"Where?" I asked, smiling.

"Where ever you want to go."

"That sounds great." I said, hugging him.

"I love you." He said, against my hair.

"I love you."

We leaned into kiss as the doorbell rang repeatedly. Frank rolled his eyes knowing it was Joe. I smiled letting him go as he went to answer the door.

Joe stood outside as Frank opened the door. He looked at his brother seeing his hair messed.

"What took you so long?" Joe asked, coming in. Frank swatted him over the head making Joe cry out.

"Good morning." I said, as he came into the kitchen getting a cup.

"Wow! You look great." He said, looking at my outfit.

"Okay, enough chit chat." Frank said, yanking his brother into the living room. I smiled walking back to the bedroom.

Joe watched me go then he looked at Frank.

"We have a problem."

Frank looked at him seeing he was serious.

"What?"

"Logan Smith escaped."

"What?" Frank said, raising his voice.

"I just got the call. I ran over here to tell you."

Frank paced thinking.

"You know he will come here."

"Nancy will freak out."

"I know." Joe said

"We could leave town go somewhere safe." Frank said

"There isn't a place while he is out."

"We should take a chance. Call dad and mom tell them to go to Aunt Hester's. I'll tell Nancy."

"You got it." Joe said, getting his cell phone.

I was dressed when Frank came in. I smiled at him as I tied my shoes then stood up looking at myself in the mirror.

Frank walked over kissing my neck looking at me.

"You look beautiful." He said

"Thank's."

"There is something we should talk about." He said, rubbing my arms. I turned looking at him.

"What is it?"

Joe sat waiting after he got off the phone. The door opened and I came out followed by Frank.

"Joe, I need a gun."

"Don't give her one." Frank said

Joe looked at his brother then at me. I turned facing my boyfriend.

"Frank, this man killed my father and a woman that took care of me. He will stop at nothing to hurt your family. You can either be for me or against me!"

"Nancy, I am for you, but we must think about this. You cannot go after him alone." He said, touching my arms. "If something happened to you I don't think I could get over it."

"I'm with Frank." Joe said

I looked at Frank then at Joe. I walked over to the couch sitting down. Frank looked at Joe then he came over to sit beside me.

"We need to pack and leave town." Joe said "I'll go home and pack. Then I will pick you two up in half an hour."

"Okay." Frank said

"What about your parents?" I asked

"Don't worry they are leaving town as well." Joe said, before leaving.

I looked at Frank as he looked at me. He put his arm around me as I put my head against his shoulder.

Joe helped us get our suitcases in the trunk of his car then we got in driving. My headache started to throb as I sat in the back closing my eyes trying ease the migraine. Joe turned on the radio looking over at Frank who reached over turning it down.

"So where to?" Joe asked

"Remember Uncle Gus?" Frank asked, as he looked ahead.

"Yeah, you're not suggesting we stay with him? If you are I am making you get out now."

"No, but I am suggesting staying at his cabin."

"Oh, wait a minute didn't that burn down?"

"Your thinking about the place Grandpa had."

"Right, so what is this place like?"

"It's in the middle of a lake. The only way to it is by boat."

Joe looked his brother confused then it came to him.

"Ohhhh that was the place that I almost drowned at when I was nine."

"Yes."

We stopped at a general store a few miles from the lake. Joe whistled a tune in the car as we waited for Frank. He glanced back at me as I slept with my head against the window. He started thinking about how happy Frank has been and how happy he was for the two of us.

Frank opened the car door making him jump. Two bags were put in the back by me and then Frank looked at Joe.

"Let's roll."

Joe nodded starting the engine. The car was parked in a small lot by the dock. I got out taking Franks hand as Joe carried the bags behind us. After getting the key to their uncle's small boat we rode across the lake to a dark island smack dab in the middle. Birds chirped as we walked up the path guided by a flashlight to the wooden cabin.

"Looks like no one has been here in a while." Joe said

"Yeah." Frank said

I looked around shivering with cold. Frank found the spare key above the door and he opened it. The door creaked open.

"Okay that was creepy." Joe said

"At least no one can sneak up on us." I said

"Well let's make ourselves at home." Frank said, going in. Once some lanterns were lit we looked around the dusty cabin. I walked around looking at things as Frank and Joe went up the stairs to fix some beds up. Joe came down looking for me. I stood in the small kitchen looking at a can of beans when he found me.

"Hey Nancy, does your cell phone work?"

I got my cell phone from my pocket turning it on.

"No service." I said, looking at him. "That's not good."

"No way to call for help."

"Do you think we will need to?"

He looked at me a moment before shaking his head leaving. I swallowed putting my phone back then I looked around. Joe lit a fire in the living room fireplace and we all sat in silence watching the flames flicker.

"I think tomorrow we should look around maybe find an escape route." Joe said

"We can get some food." Frank said

I shivered standing looking at them.

"I think I will go to bed."

"Night Nan." Joe said

"Goodnight."

Frank watched me go up the stairs concerned. I went up closing the door looking around seeing that Frank had set up the bedroom making it look welcoming. I changed getting into bed shutting the light off listening to the sounds outside. My body would not stop trembling as I thought about finding my dad and Hannah dead. I moved around on the bed hearing it creak with every move. Frank came up later closing the door gently seeing me lying in the middle of the bed. He changed coming in next to me. I moved again sighing as I sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, touching my back.

"I can't sleep." I said, getting up moving around the bedroom. He sat up watching me go to the door. "I just need to get some warm milk."

He watched me leave then he leaned back against the headboard rubbing his face. I went outside looking around in the darkness. Going down the steps I walked around looking at the lake and trees around the house. Looking back at the cabin I was thinking about Frank and Joe and how lucky I was to have them. Frank came outside seeing me standing off to the side looking across the lake holding myself. He walked over putting his arms around my stomach.

"Frank I am scared. Not for me, but for you and Joe."

"Nothing is going to happen." He said

"I keep saying that, but I don't believe it."

He sighed putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked, trying to take my mind off things.

I smiled looking at the water.

"Dad brought me with him to a convention in Chicago and your dad brought you and Joe."

"We were ten years old." He said "That was so much fun. We ran through the hallways and swam in the pool."

"Played tag with Joe."

He chuckled against me.

"That was when I first fell in love with you."

"You were ten; you told me you didn't like girls."

"I lied. When I saw you standing next to your dad in the hotel at the front desk holding a teddy bear looking around I just…couldn't breathe."

"I looked over and saw you looking at me and Joe sticking his tongue out at me."

Frank kissed my neck.

"He still does that."

Frank laughed turning me around to face him.

"I never stopped loving you."

I searched his eyes.

"Thank you Frank."

He nodded leaning in kissing me. I felt my worries disappear as he held me. Somehow I slept after that. In the morning I got a better look at my surroundings. The house was brighter and the landscape less creepy. Frank and Joe were outside talking as I came out sipping a cup of coffee enjoying the air. They walked over to the cabin seeing me on the porch.

"Hey." Joe said

"What are you two up to?" I asked

"Nothing major, just talking about going fishing." Frank said

"Fishing?" I asked

"Yeah, Drew." Joe said "Don't tell you never went fishing?"

"I did once, Hardy."

Joe shook his head going in the house. Frank smiled as I sipped some coffee looking at him.

We walked to an open part of the island where an old wooden dock stood. Joe navigated himself on the safe part at the end as Frank helped me over the planks that were unstable. I sat near Joe watching as he handed me a wriggling worm. He smiled watching me carefully handle it grimacing. I manage to get it on my hook looking at my gooey fingers.

Frank cast his line then he sat on the chair he brought glancing at us.

"Whatever you catch you have to touch." Joe said

"I have touched a fish before." I said

"I mean when it's alive." Joe said, poking me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and threw my line in. We waited for a few minutes when the bites started. I stood reeling my line in slapping a live fish on the dock. Joe looked at it watching as I grabbed the fish unhooking it and putting it in the cooler. Frank chuckled as Joe stared at me in amazement.

"Worm?" I said

Joe recovered getting one out. After collecting a large amount of fish we walked back to the cabin. Joe left to go to the store as I took a nap. Frank came up seeing me lying facing the door on the bed. He sank on the bed kissing my head.

I moved my head smiling faintly touching his shirt.

"You really impressed Joe." He said

"Good." I said, leaning over kissing him.

He moved back yawning making me smile.

"Sorry."

"Take a nap with me."

"I would but I should start filleting the fish."

"Nap with me." I said, kissing him again.

"You twisted my arm." He said, lying down.

I pulled him closer and laid my head down on his chest. Joe parked the car and walked to the dock to put his bags in the boat.

Logan Smith sat in a car across the street watching him unload his car. He smiled taking a breath.

"Well you thought you could hide." He said, before spitting out the window. That evening after dinner we played cards in the kitchen. When I discarded I looked up listening.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked

"I…thought I heard something." I said

Frank looked at Joe as they listened.

"I don't hear a thing." Joe said

"Me either." Frank said

I looked back at my cards.

Logan looked at the lit cabin as he stopped his boat in the lake. He grabbed his bag and climbed into the water.

Joe went up to bed as Frank and I cleaned the dishes then we went up.

Logan climbed onto the island looking around seeing the boat that was moored nearby. He walked over to it. Joe came outside after he thought he heard something. He came down the stairs looking around when he felt something hard hit him on the back of the head. As he fell he saw the face of Logan Smith then darkness.

I laid in bed as Frank got out wondering what Joe was doing outside after he heard the door shut. He looked at me then went out.

Frank slowly came round feeling his head splitting. He lifted his head blinking as he looked around. As he focused he realized his hands were tied around a chair. He attempted to struggle but there were ropes everywhere tightly binding him. He heard a moan nearby in the dark room.

"Whose there?"

"It's me." Joe said "Hey, what's with the rope?"

"Logan." He said

"Yeah, I remember." Joe said

"You okay." Frank asked, looking over to where he thought his brother was at.

"I think so except my head is splitting."

"Mine to. Where is Nancy?"

"She's not in here?"

"I don't think so."

"Where is here?" Joe asked

"I don't know."

A door opened letting in some light. Logan came down some stairs with a lantern seeing that they were awake.

"Miss me?" He asked

"Where is Nancy?" Frank asked

"She and I have been getting to know each other." He said, smiling.

"If you hurt her." Joe said, glaring at the man.

"Oh, he's tough." He said, looking at Frank. "I don't think you'll be making threats much longer."

"I want to see her." Frank said

"I don't see why you shouldn't since you all are going to die soon." He said, going up the stairs. Logan dragged me down each step then threw me down before them. Frank swallowed looking at me bleeding at the head and bruised in my pajamas.

"There she is." Logan said

"What did you do to her?" Joe yelled

"She would not cooperate. I must leave you now. Enjoy your time together because at first light I am killing you." He said, before leaving.

Leaving the lit lantern gave them light to look around. Frank looked at me lying in a heap on the dirt floor of what he assumed was the cabin basement. Joe was moving trying to untie himself.

"Can you get loose?" Joe asked

"I'm trying." Frank said

Joe sighed stopping as he saw an old glass window leaning up in a corner.

"Frank, if we can break that glass we could cut the ropes." Joe said

"How do we move?" Frank asked

Joe sat back looking at the window.

"Mmmmm." I moaned, not moving.

"Nancy!" Joe called "Nancy, wake up!"

"Nan!" Frank called

They both waited as I slowly moved my head trying to focus.

"Nancy!"

I opened my eyes seeing Joe's tennis shoes and jeans.

"Get up!" He urged

Carefully I attempted to get up only to fall back down.

"Nancy, you have to get up and help us now!"

I moved again trying to get up again. This time I was able to grab the banister and heave myself up.

"You have to go over and break that glass window then get some glass and cut our ropes." Joe said

Frank looked at me fearing I was to injured to understand. I slowly nodded trying to stand up as I moved stumbling over to the window. Finding a pebble I threw it and the glass broke. I shook my head to clear it as I got some glass coming over to where Joe was. He waited as I started cutting the rope. Joe felt it slacken and he struggled out of it grabbing the glass from me and running over to Frank. I hoisted myself up only to fall down again.

"Nancy!" Frank called, as he ran over helping me up. He looked at my head as Joe went to the stairs listening.

"Now what?" Joe asked

"Nancy has a concussion." Frank said

"I meant how do we escape?"

Frank stood looking around.

"With Nancy hurt it makes things difficult." He said

"I'm all right." I said, standing slowly.

"Yeah you look it." Joe said

I glared at Joe as Frank moved around the room.

"The stairs are the only way out." Frank said

"Okay." Joe said

I sat down holding my head as they talked.

"Do you smell that?" Joe asked

I looked up at them smelling something. Frank looked at me then Joe.

"Gasoline!" They both shouted.

"He's going to burn us alive!" I said

Joe ran up the stairs trying to get the door open. I shook thinking about being burned alive.

"Together!" Frank yelled

They both rammed the door. Smoke came from under the door making us cough. They continued to ram the door. I could not breathe as I coughed.

"Frank, I can't breathe!" I said

Frank didn't acknowledge me as he rammed the door again. Joe heard the door giving way and he pushed it with all his might. The door busted open and the smoke flooded the stairs. Frank came down seeing me on the ground. He picked me up running up finding Joe getting out of the cabin before it went up in flames. Joe fell to the ground coughing as Frank fell next to him laying over me. He got up quickly touching my neck then he started CPR with Joe. He mentally begged for me to be all right. After a minute I arched my back coughing making them take a breath. As I opened my eyes I saw Logan walking over with a shovel.

"Look out!" I said

Frank and Joe moved as Logan tried to hit them. I watched them fight Logan as the killer swung the shovel around. When his back was turned I stumbled up getting a log walking over while he talked to the Hardy's and with all the strength left in me I hit his head with the log. He turned looking at me in shock as I dropped the log watching him fall to the ground. Frank and Joe looked at me running over as I fell next to the sadistic man.

My eyes opened slowly seeing Fenton Hardy smiling down at me. I blinked looking around seeing I was at their house in bed.

"Welcome back." He said

"Is Logan gone?"

"He will never bother you again." He said

I took his hand comforted by his words. Frank came in later seeing I was dozing. I felt his gentle lips against my lips.

"You are my hero, Nancy Drew." He said, quietly.

"I was so scared."

He looked at me sitting on the bed.

"Me to."

"We can go on that trip now." I said, playing with his hand.

"I think we should consider that a honeymoon."

I stared at him as he smiled leaning over kissing me then he got up looking at me as he walked out. My heart filled with happiness.


End file.
